Headmaster and Headgirl: An Unlikely Love Story
by Seriously Crazy Fanboy
Summary: The most unlikely love story ensues in the form of a secret relationship between Headmaster Dumbledore and eventual Headgirl, Hermione Granger: A relationship that will change the fate of the Wizarding World forever! WARNING: Teacher/Student Relationship, Smut, Lemon, Minor Violence, Character Death, Hermione/Dumbledore


**Disclaimer:** This fandom doesn't belong to me so obviously no money is being made! Also as a precaution there is teacher/student relationships in this fic although both parties are either eighteen or over and seventeen is adulthood in the Wizarding World. There will be smut in this fic although it's towards the end after the intro. It's slightly graphic but not complete porno since I don't want to get it banned. Also, I might not continue this but I might just if you guys want this pairing to continue. By the way, it's Hermione/Dumbledore and Harry dies in this. So if you don't like, don't read, but please don't flame If you're still interested, read on and leave a review. I'd greatly appreciate it. Enjoy!

P.S. By the way, I forgot Dumbledore was gay when I wrote this. I have no problems with that but I just thought this would be an awesome pairing, so I decided to write it anyway. I hope you like it!

* * *

Professor Dumbledore stared at the sleeping beauty before him. Normally, boys were not allowed in the girl's dorm. But he was no boy. He was a man and the most important man in the entire Wizarding World! More importantly, he was the Headmaster and had control of the wards so he basically controlled Hogwarts and everyone in it. But he didn't care about all those other people. They were simply sheep: Stupid fools to be manipulated in his chess match with an insane terrorist with delusions of grandeur. But all that was far from his mind. Right now, he was focused on the delectable goddess before him.

None other than Hermione Jean Granger lay on her bed, curled up in a ball and looked adorable. She was eighteen years old. Young and nubile, Hermione was a beauty. She didn't know it since she hang around with those stupid idiots, Ron and Harry, who were so completely oblivious to her great figure and wonderful personality. And oh those brains! There was a reason why he had made her Headgirl in the first place. Of course, it wasn't easy since technically only Purebloods could rise to those stations.

However, he had pulled the strings and allowed her to become a Prefect and then Headgirl after the Battle for Hogwarts was over and the school was restored to its former glory. In truth, the Battle had gone better than he hoped. After Voldermort killed Harry and the boy failed to get resurrected, Dumbledore knew he had lost his gamble and would have to reveal his secret: The fact that he wasn't actually killed by Snape. That was merely an act that the whole Order, except their under-age members and Snape, knew.

The fake Dumbledore Snape killed in the tower was a captured Death Eater who realized what he did was wrong and sought redemption. Dumbledore decided to risk this plot in case his gamble with Harry Potter didn't work out. Sadly, it did not and the boy would be given a hero's honor when he was finally buried. Still, they had a war on their hands and used this as a ruse so Dumbledore could infiltrate Voldermort's base in secret and find out who all the Death Eaters were.

When they found out that Harry did not return from the dead and their plan had failed, Dumbledore took on the disguise of a mysterious stranger dressed in robes of white bearing a white magical staff instead of a wand. He then revealed his true powers he had hidden for centuries and destroyed the Death Eaters one by one in their secret base at the dead of night. Using his mind-reading powers, he convinced the Giants to leave and promised to make a truce with them.

He convinced the vampires to not attack in exchange for a Blood Bank wherein a Magical Blood Bank would be created. But instead of the Blood being given to those who needed it (none did), they would be given to the vampires who would be allowed to mingle with the public so long as they did not bite or attack anyone. The werewolves were given the cure Snape invented for those who wanted it and those who didn't were given a medicine to suppress their rage and thirst for blood. Many didn't want to assault people; they just wanted freedom and equality.

When all parties were satisfied, it was just Voldermort and his Inner Circle who caught wind to Dumbledore's plans and assaulted Hogwarts in the dead of night. But Hogwarts was ready for them since all the students had secretly evacuated and were replaced by Aurors in disguise of students. Snape, Filch, and some untrustworthy Slytherins were tied up and released after the battle. They were given the chance to reform or be imprisoned. Some chose prison but most (e.g. Snape, Filch, and Draco) chose to reform and became surprisingly decent people after the battle.

The battle itself, however, was a fast one. The enchanted gargoyles and suits of armor proved to be of great use since they were not harmed by most spells. Since it was a "kill or be killed" scenario, the Aurors were allowed to use the Unforgivables and other spells that were either illegal or discouraged and considered 'dark.' This wasn't cop duty after all: It was a battle. And what a battle it was!

Dumbledore, known as the White Wizard (his alias), led the Order, Aurors, gargoyles, and suits of armor into battle. The Death Eaters and their false Dark Lord never stood a chance. Many Death Eaters were already demoralized by the unexpected deaths of their brethren and the loss of their allies. They were also shaken by the rumors and legends that surrounded this mysterious White Wizard. Some said he was Merlin raised from the dead. Others said he was the Boy Who Lived since many didn't want to believe Harry was dead.

The Battle was swift and bloody with the army of light utterly destroying and obliterating the dark side. Voldermort and Dumbledore faced off in a duel as they had done once before in the Ministry of Magic. Only this time there were no holds barred, nothing held back. It was do or die and one of them did: Voldermort.

Just for irony's sake, Dumbledore killed Voldermort the Muggle way after revealing his true identity to him. Enraged, Voldermort unleashed the killing curse. The sickly green beam shot straight towards Dumbledore who blocked it with a ward spell. Neither of the great wizards let go and gave up though both were growing weary. Finally, Dumbledore had enough and decided to end it the good old fashioned Muggle way.

This way, Muggles and Muggleborns would also gain a better reputation after the war and hopefully Purebloods would learn from their mistake that resulted in a madman's invasion. He pulled out an old gun he bought from an antique dealer. Surprisingly enough, it worked and still had one bullet left inside it.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Voldermort asked stupidly.

"Ending this insanity," Dumbledore replied simply, and fired the gun.

There was a loud, sonic boom that startled everyone. It worked twinfold since not only did it end Voldermort's life but it also caused the Death Eaters who remained to drop their wands in fright. The army of light had been warned about this though and trained to expect the sudden noise. They quickly took advantage of this moment of hesitation and destroyed the Death Eaters before they could pick up their wands.

In seconds, the war was over and a faint trail of smoke climbed lazily into the air from the bloody hole between Voldermort's eyes. The self-proclaimed Dark Lord lay dead, his eyes wide in shock and his jaw slack. His followers lay limp around him, all of the alleged "Death Eaters" claimed by the force of nature that gave them their fearsome-sounding name.

Thankfully, nobody died although there were a few minor injuries since none of the students fought in the battle only trained veterans. Afterwards, what little was broken of the school was fixed and the Aurors enjoyed a long vacation as the Minister of Magic cleaned up the mess of paperwork that followed since many members of the Wizengamont were actually terrorists.

Since the government was practically annihilated, it was time for Muggleborn wizards and witches to rise up. One of them was Hermione Granger and Dumbledore had been raising her to take a stand and lead her fellow Muggleborns to greatness. Along the way, they had become friends and Dumbledore confided his plans, hopes, and dreams to his student. Hermione reacted better than he expected and actually helped him flesh out "Operation White" as they called his ruse plan.

She was grief-stricken when Harry died and Dumbledore gave her a shoulder to cry on, albeit in secret as a transfer student. Being such a powerful wizard, he was able to maintain a Glamour Charm for a long time while in class. Needless to say, he got the top of his grades and dealt with the many bullies who roamed Hogwarts, especially those who bothered Hermione. He also joined the Order so he could stay in contact with them and Hermione.

Now the war was over and won. Sadly, he could not go back to being the Headmaster. Although there was the possibility that people would rejoice his return, he knew many would see it otherwise. They would hate him for lying to them and he did not want that. So he maintained the ruse, keeping in touch with the Order about the latest goings-on in the Wizengamont and Wizarding Britain.

But more importantly, he was able to provide Hermione with the comfort and support she needed in the difficult time following Harry's death. Now, Hermione was Headgirl and he was Headboy so he could spend more time with her and the teachers didn't trust anyone else for the job aside from them two. They would have picked Harry to become Headboy but he wasn't around so they opted for Dumbledore as a reward for his services.

As per tradition, Dumbledore and Hermione shared the "Head" Quarters of Hogwarts, the rooms that were reserved for Headboy and Headgirl. They were two separate rooms and bathrooms although they shared a corridor so they could be accessed easily. Hermione was now sleeping in her room and Dumbledore couldn't fall asleep, so he watched Hermione sleep.

He was starting to feel very protective over her and never wanted to leave her side. He knew it was just the teenage hormones from the young body he was in, but he cared about Hermione a lot and would hate to be parted from her. All of a sudden, the brown-haired girl stirred and Dumbledore stiffened in alarm, fearing her ire should she awake. But her soft voice reassured him that would not be the case.

"Hey," She murmured softly.

"Hey," Dumbledore whispered back. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Hermione moaned, making Dumbledore swallow hard at the seductive sound. "You?"

"Can't sleep," Dumbledore grumbled.

"Come here then," Hermione ordered.

Dumbledore did not disobey her and, shrugging off his bathrobe, climbed nude into bed. Normally, he slept without his glamour charm but kept it on since he was with Hermione and didn't want to make her blind from seeing such an ugly old man as him.

"Take it off," Hermione whispered, snuggling up to him and staring in his eyes.

"I already did," Dumbledore replied, thinking she was referring to his bathrobe.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Your Glamour Charm."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock and his whole body froze from stunned disbelief.

"Seriously?" He managed after regaining the ability to speak. "And no bad puns please!"

Hermione smirked and nodded. "Yes, I want to see the real you. I miss that."

"But…" Dumbledore protested, only to be stopped by a swift delightful kiss from Hermione's lips.

"No buts," Hermione said firmly, wrapping her arms around Dumbledore and laying on top of him. "Please?"

To make things even more difficult, Hermione put on her adorable pouty face and chewed her bottom lips, staring down at Dumbledore with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, alright, fine," Dumbledore sighed. "But I can't see why you'd want that."

"Because I want to make love to the real you," Hermione explained. "Not some pretty boy image, but you, Dumbledore: YOU!"

Dumbledore swallowed hard and nodded, still trying to wrap his mind around Hermione's love for him. He knew she cared about him but _this_ much? Was he dreaming?

Giving himself a mental shake, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and released the spell. Being who he was, Dumbledore did not actually need to use a wand to use magic although the Death Stick helped him a lot. He smirked inwardly at the memory of his trusty wand, since it was actually a fake one that Draco got from "his" dead body and that Voldermort used. That's why it didn't work properly not because of some silly ownership legalities. The real wand was kept on him at all times although it was hidden in a white staff during his campaign against the dark side.

In a matter of minutes, the charm vanished and was replaced by his old self. During the war, he felt the need to cut his beard and trimmed it to a more stylish fashion. He also cut his hair since he was starting to look like an old maid rather than an esteemed warlock. That realization was again thanks to Hermione who also got him a wardrobe upgrade. Needless to say, the Order was pleasantly surprised when he walked into the meeting wearing a classy tuxedo and carrying a briefcase. Hermione's look of arousal during the whole meeting and her constant flirting and innuendos made wearing Muggle clothing well worth it.

So now he was still old but looked far better than he did before even though Hermione still cared about him and was his friend when he looked as awful as he used to. Now he was extremely grateful for the makeover since it felt easier to be around Hermione who was budding into a beautiful young woman. The war had given her a muscular but not overly so figure and her womanhood was really showing now that she was eighteen-turning-nineteen.

Dumbledore stared in awe and wonder at the beauty before him and felt so unimportant below her majesty. Hermione smiled down at him caressing his face, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The Muggleborn witch and the Headmaster kissed for a long time although they had to come up for air, albeit reluctantly. Dumbledore moaned as Hermione kissed his neck and shoulders and suckled on his earlobe, while running her hand through his hair all the time.

He sighed happily as he brought his hands to her breasts, and fondled them. Hermione moaned and pressed her chest into his hands, grinding against his crotch. While he normally wouldn't be able to get hard at this age, Dumbledore was a warlock and certain stamina potions helped too. But this time it was just Hermione that got him hard and his crotch stiffened quickly under the friction she created as she rubbed her groin against him.

The two rocked back and forth as Hermione stripped off her nightgown and tossed it aside where it lay forgotten next to Dumbledore's bathrobe. Aching to be filled, Hermione crawled backwards and stooped low, taking Dumbledore's entire member into her mouth. She sucked long and hard, cupping and squeezing his balls. After many nights of love-making, Hermione had become a pro at this and knew exactly how Dumbledore liked it.

Soon, Dumbledore was rock hard and Hermione was starting to pre-cum. Both lovers were covered in a sheen of sweat and feverish with desire for each other. Not wanting to waste any time, Hermione guided Dumbledore inside of her and straddled Dumbledore's thighs. The two froze as the Headmaster penetrated his student and then the bed began to shake as they consummated their love for each other.

Feeling extra-horny, Dumbledore flipped Hermione onto her back, mid-shagging with his stiff member still inside of her earning a wild cry of passion. Dumbledore uttered a loud moan as he thrust into her and they rocked back and forth, missionary style. His balls slapped against Hermione's tight bum and they were now drenched in sweat. Dumbledore came swift and suddenly, filling Hermione's womb with his seed. The two lovers cried out in ecstasy both overcome with the magic of love.

Exhausted but happy, they collapsed onto the bed. Dumbledore lay on top of Hermione, his head buried between her breasts as he suckled lazily on the glorious mounds. Hermione played contentedly with her lover's hair as he did so. After a short while, Dumbledore dragged himself up and leaned on his elbows, staring deeply into Hermione's eyes. The Muggleborn witch stared back curiously at him.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Dumbledore asked softly, his voice hoarse from love-making. "I know now is not the right time to be asking this important question…"

He paused to let his words sink in and his heart pounded in his chest as Hermione's eyes widened and her hands trembled.

"But will you marry me?" Dumbledore finished, waiting with bated breath.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione's face melted into a gorgeous smile.

"Yes, but only the real you!" She answered, her eyes hopeful.

Dumbledore swallowed hard, knowing that this decision would change his life forever and destroy the safety and peace he enjoyed with anonymity. But looking into Hermione's eyes gave him the courage he needed.

"Gladly," He said. "It would be an honor."

Hermione squealed in joy and flew into his arms. The two sat there for a long time, wrapped in each other's embrace. They knew it would be a difficult time for them and did not know how the public would react. But that didn't matter. The most important thing was that they had each other and they didn't have to lie to anyone anymore. There would be no more secret midnight trysts, guarded smiles, or cunning words filled with double meanings. They could be together in peace and harmony and the world be damned if everyone hated their relationship. They had each other and that would make everything alright.

* * *

**THE END…**

…**Or is it?**

_The choice is yours!_


End file.
